theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains
All the villains have evil thoughts. Like Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda and Mangler along with The Boggs, Antonio and Nicollo Rothbart in the first and 4th movie he was an evil sorcerer. He kidnaps Odette transforming her into a swan, he asks her many nights to become king but she always refuses. Then he send his Hag to the royal ball because he heard the conversation between Odette and Derek. Nearly the end of the first movie he nearly kill Derek but with a little help from Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin and Brom he wins the battle and Rothbart is killed. He again appears in the 4th movie as ghost. He's got a complice a black cat named Number 9. But soon he's seen by Derek because the chimes make him visible. Then at the Christmas Eve he appears in his formal body and he takes Uberta's crown and make him self king again. He kidnaps Odette once again and transforming her into a swan again, saying when the moon touches her wing she'll be and golden ornament. He gets killed when Odette strarts to sing and his strength gets lost. Clavius was also a sorcerer. In the second movie he want a glob from the Forbidden Arts so he sneaks into castle of Swan Lake where Odette and Derek lived once they married. But he was angry because his plan wasn't good enough. He kidnaps Derek's mother, Queen Uberta which mean he had a helper Knuckles, he made traps to kill Prince Derek. But Odette saves Derek just in time, Clavius has got now the power to destroy Derek in the end Clavius died in his cave because in an accident Derek let fall the glob and it broke into thousand pieces. Zelda was the love interest of Rothbart but he had others plans. In the 3rd movie she wanted to know if the Forbidden Arts are still inside the castle. She gets a Yarky bird named Whizzer. She disguised herself into a Damsel in Distress. She than toke the keys from Lord Rogers to get the Forbidden Arts. She gets them and she sees that a piece of paper is missing and she knew from Whizzer that Derek Keep them away somewhere because he didn't destroy them. She kidnaps Odette with a green fire ball, Odette was trying to escape but she was unable. Zelda has written a ransom letter to force him to give her the missing paper if he wants to she Odette alive again. Odette gets turned into swan by trying to escape but Zelda imprisons her in a fire ball along with Jean-Bob. When Derek reads the letter, he goes to his mother's castle to get the missing paper and he rides off to find the place where Zelda has told him. But he falls for the trick because Zelda had disguised herself in Odette and he follows Puffin and Whizzer. He frees Odette with a big rock and that Zelda sends a red fire ball to kill Odette. Than a battle was about to start and Derek breaks the wand and she falls on the green fire ball. Odette was killed by the fire ball but she soon comes back to life. Mangler was leader of the flying squirrels known as the Scullions. He only appears in the 5th movie. He banished Skully and kidnaps Odette's daughter Alise. We also see that he works for the Evil Force who was responsible for orphaning Alise by crashing into her house and killing her biological father The Boggs (The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today) Count Antonio (The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover) Nicollo (The Swan Princess: A Royal MyZtery) Category:Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Female antagonist Category:Male Antagonist Category:Swan Princess Category:Sorcerer Category:Deceased Category:Characters